


Homestuck Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by ONEeyedRabbit03



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONEeyedRabbit03/pseuds/ONEeyedRabbit03
Summary: in which i post some of my own works and take suggestions





	Homestuck Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

"Xefros, knees. Now." Aridel commanded, rising from her chair. 

The rust-blood quickly did as he was told, bowing his head.

Your name is Aridel Kinsec, you are a fuchsia blooded troll and a sea-dweller. The one you referred to as Xefros is your butler, a land-dweller who is the lowest of the low. You are a fairly loose leader if you do say so yourself and you have let your pet roam fairly far, but now he has crossed the line, going out to see that FILTHY bronze-blooded boy. You love Xefros dearly, but he keeps going against you and it's really starting to piss you off. You'll have to correct his behavior before you pirouette off the fucking handle.

Circling him like a vulture, she lifted his head with

NOT FINISHED

**Author's Note:**

> Being a kid and growwing up. 
> 
> It's hard and nobody understands.


End file.
